Act On Your Feelings
by ItsMeAdam
Summary: Robin walks in on Wally showering, Walls realises he has feelings for the Boy Wonder and Robin doesn't know why he has these emotions about his friend. Rated for the future ; M/M Dick/Wally or Robin/Kid Flash
1. Beginnings

**Hey! So, first part of my story! its going to be multi-chapter so if you want to you can stick around for more. Look on my profile, cool stuff and please leave reviews with any help, opinions etc.**

**Title: Acting On Your Feelings**

**Rating: M for the future**

**Pairing: Robin/Kid Flash or Dick/Wally**

"Race you back!" Wally shouted as he sped off into the distance towards . The team had just been on an unsuccessful training exercise, Black Canary thought that some Field Practice would do them all some good but when they arrived at an abandoned warehouse they found it all but abandoned, it was now a popular hangout for motorcycle gangs, they found this out the hard way when Superboy burst in and was hit by a bike, luckily being Superman's clone the bike crumpled on impact and the rider was thrown into the air. At that point they began to leave and make their way back to HQ. No one took Wally up on his idea of a race, they were all too tired and they knew they'd never win anyway. Artemis and Megan got into the Bio Ship whilst Robin, Superboy and Aqualad entered Black Canary's ship and set off back to the mountain. The BioShip was roomy and could adapt to just about all of the girls needs, compared to Canary's ship is was a 5 star cruise, her ship consisted of 3 rooms, the control room, the briefing room and a small storage space. Right now all the boys (Except Wally) were in the cramped control room with Black Canary.

"Why do they get the nice ride?" Robin said impatiently.

"Yes" Aqualad murmured, "Why are we all travelling back in this?"

"What's wrong with it?" Superboy said.

"Well" replied Robin "There's no toilet, shower, kitchen or bunks so its basically a flying box"

Black Canary turned to them and stared waiting for the other boys' responses to Robin's comments.

"Well, Robin I think-" Aqualad was cut short as they landed in the hangar with a serious thud. Th second the door opened with a hiss of air, Robin ran from the craft, through the hangar passing cars, cycles, trucks and into the main garage where they kept bicycles and a few rusty bits and pieces, he tripped on the doorstep as he entered the main living area, he passed Artemis and Megan sat on the sofa and ran into the kitchen where the smell of yet another failed attempt at cooking still lingered, being careful not no slip he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He turned only to see that he'd run into a bathroom, without a toilet which was what he needed right now so he left the room containing the bath/shower and ran to the other bathroom, this one he knew had a toilet, sink, bath, shower, the works so he made the quick journey to the other side of the complex and into the room.

He let out a long, loud sigh at he sat down and relieved his bladder and took the time to look around, he'd never really taken the time to examine the room to he decided to take a moment to take it in, it was a pale shade of blue with a fish tiled onto the was next to him, the sink was by the toilet and a bath against the wall in the corner, there was also a partition wall leading to another part of the room, only then did he hear it, water, a shower to be exact just round the partition. He froze. He couldn't just get up and leave he was still, busy so he had to be quick. As he thought about it more he wondered who was showering. Aqualad and Superboy were behind him as he left the ship, Artemis and Megan were in the living room, Black Canary had her own bathroom on another floor and Red Tornado was an android so he didn't need a shower that left his best friend Wally, he'd run ahead. This wasn't that big a deal, he thought, Robin had seen Wally naked before and they'd been swimming together a few times so it wasn't as awkward as if it had been one of the others. Robin finished up and flushed, went over to the sink and began to wash his hands. He vaguely registered that the sound of water had stopped, Robin turned towards the door and slipped in a puddle near the sink landing flat on his stomach, he heard a slight 'whoosh' sound and as he stood up he was knocked back down to the floor by a naked Wally running back to his room.

"Ahh! Dude!" Wally yelled "What're you doing? Why're you here?" He stared at Robin as he got up, eyes dancing over the smaller boy.

"I didn't know you were in here, needed the toilet real bad" Robin said as he eyed up his friend, Robin hadn't seen his body for months, since they last went swimming and he was surprised at the definition he'd achieved, his chest looked firm and his nipples were perked up for some reason, his abs were the perfect six-pack and arms were very muscled even though he was quite skinny, Robins eyes moved down lower, back past the flawless abdomen and to the older boys crotch and he was shocked by what he saw, Wally was obviously hard, his member was about 8 inches and was pointing upwards.

"What was he doing in the shower" Robin wondered to himself.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Walls asked.

"I was just washing my hands and I slipped and I got up and I-" Robin blurted out his explanation, not moving his eyes.

"Yeah, I guessed by the soap and water" Wally replied, wrapping a towel around his waist. "I meant why were you, y'know, looking?"

"Me? I, uhh, I was just, leaving" Robin hurriedly said as he turned and ran.

"Oh" Wally though to himself, he wondered if Robin, maybe, kinda liked him as more than a friend. Robin was his closest friend, and Wally was the only person on the team who knew him not just as Robin but as Dick Grayson too, although he was strictly forbidden to mention it to anyone, and not even allowed to talk about it in private. He'd known him for years and they were really close but over the past few months he'd started having, feelings for Robin. Wally did everything faster, his walking was running and his running was breaking the sound barrier so, naturally, he had gone through puberty faster too, he'd grown at about a foot in these past months, his voice had broken, he'd become hairier in more places than one and his "Little Speedster" as he called it had grown a lot too but other than these physical changes his emotions changed aswell. He found himself flirting with all the girls but he couldn't imagine being with them, ever! Just after Superboy was rescued from Cadmus he'd asked Wally for help turning on the shower, Wally went in to find Superboy standing there naked and his heart skipped a beat, he blushed and he started to sweat so he turned the shower on and left. He thought is was strange, this was what should happen with girls so why had it happened with a boy? He might have been worn out, he made excuses for himself and forgot about it, but when Robin was looking at him and they were so close the same thing happened only stronger, he'd grown hard there and then, he couldn't talk straight and for once he could hardly move, his heart was beating in his throat and his brain stopped working. From that moment he accepted that he likes his best-friend as something more, maybe he was even in love... He took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

A/N Just thought I'd add this to let you know a few things, the next chapter should be done sometime next week so you have to wait too long! I appreciate all rewiews and if there's anything you'd like to see happen in the future then let me know! Also if you look at my profile he first few people who favourite and follow me get a one-shot on a prompt they give me you lucky things! Anyway, so yeah, read, review pm me if you want and hoped you liked it! XD


	2. Robin's Experiences

Right, here's Chapter 2, keep following, favouriting, reading and reviewing! Thanks for reading!

Rating: M for a bit of pleasure ;)

Pairing: Robin/Kid Flash or Dick/Wally

"What was I thinking?!" Robin thought to himself angrily. He couldn't believe he'd just stared at his best friends penis and then he'd just run away! God! He wouldn't be able to look at Wally the same again! He forced himself to calm down, and relax. He lay back on his bed and though about it, maybe Wally hadn't noticed? Maybe he was- no, he'd seen what he'd been doing and had asked about it. His life was over, he couldn't face Wally anymore. He took a few more deep breaths, got up and went back to the bathroom to shower and wash away his thoughts.

He walked into the room, first knocking to check if it was occupied, "Can't make the same mistake twice" he thought. There was no reply so he went in, looked around the partition and, satisfied the room was empty he locked the door and leant back on the wall, he'd just got his breathing under control but he was still thinking about Wally. Robin turned the water on to let it heat up as he stripped off, putting his underwear and socks in the hamper and hanging his Robin tunic on the back of the door. His utility belt was placed carefully on the stand near the shower, just in case, and his mask was left on. "You can never be too careful" that was what Batman had taught him over the years. He grabbed his shower gel and shampoo and stepped under the running water and let it flow over him. He opened the bottle of dark blue liquid and squeezed a generous amount on his hands. He rubbed the gel over his chest and stomach, grazing his abs. He massaged it onto his arms and the parts of his back he could reach, tracing the outlines of the scars and cuts, he worked it into his shoulders and bent over the start onto his legs. He started at his feet, pushing the foamy substance between his toes and up past his ankles, he rubbed it into his calves, knees and thighs before reaching his crotch.

He began to slowly massage the bubbles into his balls, as he did so he let out a slight moan. Robin didn't touch himself. He never had the time. He woke up at 6am every morning and went to training right away, he trained with the team and Black Canary, at about 8am they'd all go for breakfast and then go to the briefing room. If they have a mission then they'll go and be back when they were done but if not they'd go their separate ways. Wally would go to his uncle Barry's, Artemis would disappear off somewhere, Superboy would watch the static on the TV, Megan would either cook or visit her uncle Martian Manhunter and Robin would get on his bike and go back to Gotham. He would park up in the garage and walk down to the BatCave to meet Batman. They'd both go out on patrol for a few hours and visit Gordon to see if there'd been any recent break-ins, break-outs, robberies or kidnappings. After their patrol they'd go back to the manor for dinner, after that Alfred would help him with any homework he had and he'd then have a quick shower. He'd get an hour in the gym before he went back out with Batman until the early hours of the morning. When he got back he'd get 4 or 5 hours sleep and do it all over again the next day. He had no time to pleasure himself and, anyway he didn't feel like he needed to. He'd hit puberty a few months back, he'd gone through all the changes, grown, had wet dreams but he'd never had, urges, towards girls, never had or wanted a girlfriend and therefore never had to touch himself. This is why he was shocked.

He always cleaned himself down there but he never experienced this feeling! If felt like tingling waves of pleasure spreading all over his body, he grasped his length and slowly ran his hand along it. His back arched as he moaned again, causing him to push into his hand. The feeling of ecstasy got stronger so he begun to move his hand quicker and gripped tighter, he began to moan loader and was thankful for that the sound of the water masked his words. As he began to move more violently he began to imagine things, he thought back to Wally's naked body and he bucked again, after a few more minutes he felt a feeling he'd never known, he was tensing up and at the same time felt relaxed as ever. He let out one last moan and screamed "Wally!" as a hot, sticky white fluid shot out of the slit in his hardened 6 inch member. He slumped against the wall of the spacious shower and sank to the floor, panting. "That. Was amazing." He said to himself quietly as he got his breathing back under control and stood up.

He couldn't think straight, the water was still flowing and had washed away all evidence of what had happened. He quickly rinsed his body and washed his hair as quickly as possible and stepped out of the shower. He shut off the water and put away his gel and shampoo. He walked over to the towel rail and grabbed the 2 largest towels, he dried his hair with one and wrapped the other around his waist and now semi-hard member. Once he'd dried finished his hair he made the short walk back to his room and closed the door behind him.

Robin took off his towel and finished drying his body, only ghosting over his member. He discarded his towel on the chair by the door and sat on his bed. Only then did he allow himself to think about his experiences today, first he'd walked in on his best friend naked and couldn't help but stare at his fully erect member then he'd pictured it and moaned his friends name during an orgasm, his first. It dawned on Robin, he liked his best friend as more than a friend, maybe, he was in love...

Robin pulled on a clean tunic, buckled his utility belt and left his room, he hoped Black Canary wouldn't be too mad he'd missed training.

A/N Hey! I've been pretty much permanently in bed today and most of yesterday evening with a temperature so I'm shocked I finished this today! You lucky things get this chapter a few days early so now you might have to wait a little longer for Chapter 3 but don't worry, Wally gets busy! If you've read my profile then you'll see that the first person to favourite me and the first to follow me can have a one-shot on a prompt they give me! I don't think anyone has yet but if you all follow and favourite me then I'll look who was the first tomorrow and I'll pm you! Again, thanks for reading, bye!


	3. Wally's Experiences

Chapter 3

Soo, here's the next bit of my story, quite a long bit, read and review, all appreciated! This is set after Robin saw Wally and this takes place at the same time as the last Chapter, might confuse you a bit but keep reading, it does make sense! Enjoy!

Rating: M for a bit of Wally

Pairing: Robin/Kid Flash or Dick/Wally

Wally sped into his room, shut and locked the door and leant back on it. His best friend, who he was crushing on like mad had just walked in on him, naked and had stared at his cock non-stop. It hadn't helped that when Robin saw him he shot up immediately and become erect. "What if he likes me?!" Wally thought frantically, he'd been thinking about his feelings for the younger boy for a while now and he felt, love. He didn't just feel a friendly kind of love but a sexual, romantic sort of love. Was he gay? Well he certainly didn't have feelings for girls. "So" he whispered to himself, "I'm gay".

Wally walked over to his bed and laid down on his stomach. It was the conclusion he'd been ignoring, only to have it doubly confirmed. "What should I do?" He thought. He'd seen on TV that some people would cry or yell or get angry but he felt, better. He was still the same old Wally, he'd probably still flirt with the girls as a joke too. Then he though about whether or not he should tell anyone, he thought about possible reactions and decided against it for the time being, he still wanted to figure some stuff out.

Robin. Wally had all sorts of things running through his mind, "Does he like me as more than a friend?" "Are we still friends?" "Will things be awkward?" He said them all under his breath, thinking about each one in turn.

First question, he wondered why Robin would stare at him, Robin hadn't looked shocked or disgusted or anything bad, he'd looked amazed and captivated, that had to be a good sign. If Robin hadn't liked what he saw then he would have simply looked away.

Second question, Wally saw no reason why they wouldn't be friends any more, in fact he hoped they could be something more. This led to his third question, the answer was almost definitely yes. Something like that didn't just go away, even if it had meant something, even if the look Robin gave him had been something it didn't change the fact that things would change. Wally took a moment to think about the last thing, which he'd been avoiding "What do I do now?".

He knew he'd have to talk to Robin about it sooner or later so he thought he'd get it over and done with, see where it went. He got off the bed and pulled on some boxers, jeans and the nearest top he could see and went to open the door. He stepped outside and sped to Robin's door, then ran into the kitchen. "Can't hurt to have a drink first, can it?" He said to himself, leaning over the counter and grabbing a carton of orange juice, he quickly grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim. He drank it in seconds and after placing it in the sink he ran, and found himself back at Robin's door. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked for a third time and called his friends name. Nothing. He opened the door and walked in.

Robin wasn't in there. Feelings of disappointment and relief flowed over him as he realised the room was empty, and that he would have to talk another time. He left the room and walked, slowly, back to his own. Part him wanted Robin to run after him but he knew he wasn't there. Wally passed Aqualad's room and heard the usual classical music playing, he passed Superboy's room which was silent as always. He passed the bathroom and heard the shower, he knew it was Robin just by the sound of his moan and he knew what he was doing by the sound of his moan. Robin, the small, innocent Robin was wanking very loudly in the shower. He thought it was strange, in all the time he'd known him he'd never flirted with anyone, watched porn and on none of their many sleepovers had he referenced touching himself. Wally stood outside the door and listened closer, over the sound of the water he could still hear his friend's moans and then they stopped. He pressed his ear to the door and listened closer than ever, he heard a load moan and then he heard his friend say one more thing, Robin had just moaned "Wally!" As he came.

Wally sprinted the few metres to his room and practically slammed the door shut behind him. He'd just heard his best friend, who he thought he was in love with, moan his name during an orgasm. He swore silently and flopped onto the bed yet again. From this angle he could see that he was rock hard after only having 'taken care of it' 20 minutes ago! Wally pulled his legs onto the bed and took a deep breath. He took off his jeans and boxers and threw them, along with his top, into the same pile in which he'd found them only 5 minutes earlier. Wally slowly moved his hands down his body, he pinched and flicked his nipples which was an extra turn on as always as his hands continued their journey. He grazed his abs and ghosted over his belly button, his hands had reached their destination.

He grasped his cock with both hands and gave it a squeeze, this sent shivers down his spine and only made him happier. He wasted no time in beginning to pump himself, his hands moving so fast that they were just a blur. He let out a long "Hmmmmm" as his hands began to slow down and speed up again in a certain rhythm, he wanted to try something new. He'd seen gay porn and he knew what happened, one guy was on top, one on the bottom and the top guy would stick his cock into the bottom's ass, he'd also seen the preparation, they would use their fingers to, how did they put it, "Open themselves up". Wally wondered how this would feel for someone whose hands go so fast they vibrate.

He slowed down the movements on his cock and used just one hand, the other was now free. He sucked on his fingers hoping they'd go in easier this way, he was sure he would be tight. He half rolled over and did his best to part his toned buttocks, once satisfied he blindly poked until he found his hole. He prodded at it with his index finger which sent waves of pure pleasure through him, so he decided to go in. He slowly pushed his finger into his warm inside and he loved it, once he was in to his knuckle he pulled out, went back in and pulled out until his finger began to vibrate at such a speed that he couldn't contain his ecstasy. "Ohh! Ohhh yeeaaah! Mmmmm!" He moaned as his finger and hand got into the same rhythm. He knew he was close, he just knew it. He begun to imagine Robin, he imagined it was Robin's hand and Robin's fingers, he imagined that his hand was around Robin and his fingers inside Robin, he remembered his friends moans and his own name, he played it back in his head over and over until he felt that feeling. He stopped his moans and slowed his movements as his body shook slightly, his back arched and he said "Ahh! Robin! Yes!" under his breath as he shot his hot, tacky seed everywhere, it covered his hand and bed, some had even gone up his chest and neared his face. He panted heavily for a few minutes before he had his breathing under control. He reached out for the towel he'd used earlier and cleaned himself up, when he was happy that he was clean and that the bed sheets weren't too dirty he placed the tower with his other dirty clothes and sat on the edge of his chair. He reached and opened his wardrobe, quickly pulling out his yellow suit and goggles he yanked them, along with some clean boxers, on and sat back down. He allowed a moment to think about what he'd done, well, at least he was now sure that he was in fact gay and that he liked his best friend. He looked at the clock "Hell!" He shouted "Training started 15 minutes ago!" He ran from the room in the direction of the training hall, he vaguely registered the blur that was Robin, just leaving his own room, he then decided to run through to living room and kitchen just to pass Robin again, this time taking in his view of the smaller boy, he seemed to be blushed and panting, he still looked cute though, his lips plump, red and kissable. "Yeah" thought Wally "Think I love him!" As he sped past Robin a second time on his way to training.

A/N There's another chapter! Hope you liked it! There won't be much smut in the next chapter, but quite a bit of love, kissing etc. Posted this sooner than expected because I hardly slept at all, didn't feel well still so I put my time to good use and finished typing this up for you! After the next chapter I'm going to put this story on pause for, maybe a week so I can do a couple of one-shots, as promised. Reviews appreciated, byee!


	4. From Friends to Lovers

Hello peoples! First I wanna say thanks for all of the "Get Well Soon" pm and I'm feeling much better now! So, anyways, here's chapter 4, not really smut, more romance but with a little touchy feely ;) Read and review, all appreciated! Enjoy!

Rating: M for some references

Pairing: Robin/Kid Flash or Dick/Wally

"Any you were... Where?" Black Canary asked, turning to face Wally.

"I, it urmmm, it took me a while to get here" he replied.

"So" Black Canary added sarcastically "The Flash's nephew, Kid Flash, was so slow that he was 15 minutes late?"

"Well, urmm, yeah" Wally said. Now he just felt embarrassed, everyone was staring, Superboy, Aqualad, Megan, Artemis, Rob... He suddenly realised that Robin wasn't there, he would still be on his way. "Well" he thought "Bet he's even cuter when he blushes!" Wally looked back at Black Canary, she was staring, waiting for a reason for his lateness.

"Please, tell us why you were so slow?" Black Canary asked.

"I had to shower and then I had to take care of a few things" Wally replied hesitantly.

"Hmm" Black Canary mumbled, thinking as she spoke "You're not to let that happen again, understand? We've missed another field exercise opportunity, so we'll have to make do" As she finished speaking there was a crash and the door flew open.

"Sorry I'm..." Robin blurted out before Black Canary cut it.

"We were just starting" Black Canary told Robin. She then turned to the rest of the team and said "Right, instead of our planned session we're going to train in some hand-to-hand close combat, pair off". Megan drifted over to Artemis whilst Aqualad and Superboy just looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh" murmured Robin.

"Ahh" muttered Wally.

They turned to look at each other and each looked into the others eyes. Robin gazed into Wally's big green eyes, immediately his heart was racing, he was sweating. He couldn't fight like this! Wally stared at Robins mask, only just able to make out the wide blue eyes it concealed, the moment he saw that Robin was looking into him he turned bright red and felt unsteady. He couldn't fight like this!

"Okay!" Black Canary shouted "You've got 5 minutes to warm up, stretch and be on your spots! Go!". Everyone started off with the basics, jogging, star jumps, squats then they begun stretching. Wally and Robin were facing each other, eyes still locked together. Robin fell into the splits and Wally stretched his legs, eyes not moving.

"Come on!" Wally thought. "Just come right out and say it!". After what felt like years Wally finally spoke. "Robs, about before, in the bathroom"

"What about it?" Robin said, his face going a darker shade of red "Sorry if I stared, it was just, it was...a shock"

"Oh okay" Wally replied, had he imagined the look Robin had given him? Had he thought it all up? "Didn't look shocked" he said quietly.

"What did you say?" Robin asked, his heart now beating in his throat.

"Hell with it!" Wally thought "I'll just put it straight". "Well" Wally said "I said you didn't look shocked"

"I wasn't" said Robin quietly, almost a whisper.

Wally looked at the younger boys face, he looked so innocent, like he'd done something wrong, almost as if he was afraid of something. "Robin?" Wally said.

"Yeah?" Robin replied.

"Are you feeling okay?" Walls asked.

"I'm, uhh, no, I don't want to ruin our friendship" Robin said. He looked like he could cry.

"Why would that happen?" Wally asked, his heart jumping, he was sure Robin felt the same way.

"I just thought, if I told you then you'd hate me" Robin whispered, now a tear ran down his cheek.

"Told me what? There's something I need to say to you too" Wally said quietly, so only Robin would here.

"I, I, think I like you, not just as a friend but as something more, Walls, I love you." Robin said, quieter than ever, he then turned and ran out of the room.

"Robin!" Wally shouted.

Everyone looked. "Is he..." Black Canary asked.

"He's fine, I'll see what's up" Wally said, trying not to cry himself. He left the room and ran to Robins room. As he left he heard Black Canary telling the others to start.

Within seconds he was at Robins door, knocking. "Yeah?" Robin sobbed from inside. Wally opened the door and walked in, he saw Robin lying on he bed crying into a pillow. "What?" Said Robin.

"You left before I could tell you want I wanted to say" Wally said, trying to keep calm.

"What did you want to say?" Robin asked, looking up. Wally felt sadness greater than ever before, his best friend, his crush, crying, it hurt him so much that when he tried to form words he couldn't. He sat on the edge of the bed, leant over to Robin and kissed him.

Wally's lips came down to meet Robin's as he moaned into Wally's mouth, Wally opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue slide over Robin's bottom lip, Robin let out another moan and parted his lips, allowing Wally's tongue in. Then Robin took over, having recovered from the shock of the kiss he settled into it and thrust his tongue against Wally's and into his mouth. They both began moaning as they were overcome by happiness and pleasure. Wally pulled his tongue between Robin's lips and back into his own mouth before pulling away and planting a kiss on Robin's forehead.

"I love you" Wally said smiling at Robin.

"I think, somewhere deep down, I've always loved you" Robin replied.

"I heard just how much you love me when I was walking past the bathroom before" Wally said, giving Robin a cheeky smile and making him laugh.

"You heard me, touching myself?" Robin asked.

"Oh yes" Wally answered.

"That was my first time, that was my first kiss too" Robin said happily "I'm glad its you"

"Me too Robs, urmm, one more thing, do you want to, like, go out sometime?" Wally said awkwardly.

"Like on a date? As your boyfriend?" Robin said excitedly.

"Yeah" Wally said anxious for a reply.

"Oh yes!" Robin exclaimed "Of course!"

"Ohh, good!" Wally said, relieved. They were both lying next to each other now and Wally wrapped one arm around the younger boy, pulling them closer until they was at each others chests. "Oh, and Robin" Wally added.

"Yeah?" Robin said, wondering how things could get any better.

"You have beautiful eyes" Wally replied as he removed Robins mask.

Normally, Robin wouldn't let anyone near his mask, but this was different, here he was safe, Wally wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. By this point training and the rest of their day plans were gone so Wally gave his new boyfriend one more kiss before Robin pulled a blanket up and fell instantly asleep in his lovers arms. Not wanting to wake him Wally covered himself and cuddled up to Robin. "That went well, that went very well" Wally thought as he drifted off to sleep. Although it was still early in the day, neither boy moved until the next morning, not wanting to ruin the blissful peace of the embrace.

A/N. There's chapter 4, its probably awful, I can't even remember typing half of it but hey-ho, tell me what you think in a review. Next chapter will be up sometime this week, its going to be a a bit of a dirty chapter so don't miss it!

P.S. Quick Question: What different fetishes do you think Wally would have and Robin would have? Need to know for later on, stay tuned!

Fixed the eye colour problem, eye colours are different on different shows and in comics so that was a little confusing, anway, sorted that out now. Confessions were quick because Robin was upset that it might ruin their friendship and wanted to get it over and done with and Wally couldnt let Robin think he hated him. Sooo, now thats cleared up, anything else?


	5. Moments

Chapter 5

Taken longer than expected to upload this part, wrote it, lost it, found it, typed it, forgot what I named it, remembered it, finished it, edited it, computer broke, had to wait 3 days to fix it, uploaded it and here it is! I'm prone to those sorts of things. Anywho, this is Chapter 5, I had planned for this to be smutty but I had a really good idea for a scenario for it in a little while so you'll have to wait a tad longer. Read and review, all appreciated, favourite and follow, all welcome.

Rating: M for references

Pairing: Robin/Kid Flash or Dick/Wally

Robin and Wally were lying in Robin's bed sleeping, it was still Wednesday, it had been 3 hours since they'd fallen asleep holding each other and neither boy had moved. Team members had knocked on the door but they hadn't woken them up, in the end everyone came to the conclusion that Robin had gone...wherever he went when he wasn't in the cave, and Wally had followed him there to see what was wrong with his friend. Although they had expected them to return by now they knew how stubborn Robin was and thought it was best to just let Wally sort things out.

The silence in the room was broken by a muffled beeping coming from Robin's utility belt. Neither boy awoke. After nearly 15 minutes Robin stirred and opened his eyes, he heard the beeping and remembered his patrol with Batman, he was late. He sat up and jumped out of bed, yanking off his belt and suit as he ran to the wardrobe in the corner. He took out a clean suit and placed it on a chair then reached over to the drawers and got clean socks and boxers. He dropped the underwear he had on and threw it, along with his dirty suit, into the hamper and he turned to face the bed. He turned to see Wally.

Wally was sitting on the other side of the bed, his back to Robin. "Morni..." Wally said "Or should I say afternoon" he continued, still facing away from Robin. Robin had forgotten about Wally, he had expected his friend to have left once he'd fallen asleep, but he'd stayed. Robin smiled, then realised he was in the middle of getting dressed and that he was naked.

"Yeahhhh, good, afternoon?" Robin said as he began to frantically pull on clothes, knowing his friend...no...his BOYfriend could turn round at any moment." Wow. Boyfriend." Robin thought, he never thought he'd have a boyfriend, not until he realised how he'd felt about Wally that is. He had got on his boxers, socks and was just about to pull on his suit when Wally sped into him. The sheer momentum of Wally knocked them both to the floor and they rolled over so a half-dressed Robin was lying on top of a half-un-dressed Wally.

"Uhh, Rob I'm sorry I didn't mean to, umm, knock you over!" Wally blurted out, Robin barely understood what he'd said.

"Its fine, took me by surprise that's all" Robin replied, getting over the shock of being thrown onto the floor as he was getting dressed.

"You're getting dressed?" Wally asked, his smile fading.

"Yeah" Robin answered gloomily "Patrol with Bats" Robin could tell Wally wasn't happy, neither was he, he wanted nothing more than to lay back down, cuddle into Wally and just lie there but he couldn't. He'd probably already have to explain leaving training to Batman and he didn't want to be late and have to explain why. "You going anywhere?" Robin asked, eager to break the awkward silence.

"Well I was going to run to the bathroom" Wally said "Go to the toilet, and then lie back down, but, I guess if you're going then I..." Wally was interrupted.

Robin had finished fastening his suit and he pulled Wally up into a kiss. Wally was shocked and continued talking into Robins mouth, causing their tongues to slide together. Wally's tongue explored Robin's mouth until it was forced out. Wally gave a puzzled hum. Robin took control. He bit down lightly on his lovers bottom lip and was rewarded with a low moan and a jolt. Robin pushed his own tongue between Wally's lips and began searching for his tongue.

Wally was really liking this, Robin being in charge was, hot, it really turned him on. He didn't care that Robin was inexperienced, or that he'd bit his lip a little too hard, he liked it too much to care.

Robin found what he was looking for and pushed the older boys tongue to the roof of his mouth, moaning softly as he did. Wally slowly felt a reaction in his boxers.

Wally had his tongue thrown about his mouth for what felt like hours until Robin leant away. By this point, Wally was rock hard, his member point upwards between his legs. He was thankful that Robin was shorter than him, it meant that his erection was between Robins legs and he didn't know. It would be too awkward, they had been friends for years, having feelings for each other, they'd been a couple for... Wally looked at the clock... Three and a half hours and that was DEFINITELY too early what Wally had in his mind.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked, still cuddled into Wally. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Wally answered "You did nothing wrong, your sexy when your in control ya'know"

"Oh good" Robin replied "Am I really?" Robin blushed, and looked at his stomach and Wally's bare chest pressed together.

"Yeah!" Wally said enthusiastically, trying to hide the quiver in his voice as he began to tighten up "You're kinda hurting me now, mind shifting?"

"Oh, urmm, okay" Robin said, his face going blank as he brought his legs forward and stood up. As soon as his weight was lifted Wally sped out of the room and into the toilet. Robin heard a moan, a toilet flushing and a sink coming on and turning off. Wally sped out of the bathroom, past Robins open door and into his own room. In seconds he changed his Flash boxers for some Batman ones, pulled on a vest, a suit and his goggles then ran back to Robin who had only moved slightly.

"That was... Quick" Robin said grinning.

"Don't call me Kid Flash for nothing!" Wally laughed "Sooooo, Rob, the Boyfriend thing"

"What about it?" Robin said, smiling to himself and thinking about Wally.

"Should we tell the team? I mean, I don't know how they'll react" Wally replied.

"I think we should, if we have secrets then we won't be 100% focused as a team, just tell them and then we'll find out how they react" Robin said, surprising himself at how mature he sounded.

"Yeah, sure, but first..." Wally said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Well, I asked if you'd go on a date with me, you said yes, how's this Friday?" Wally asked hopefully.

"Umm, what do I have on Friday, gym, training, patrol, combat training, patrol, Bat..." Robin listed his schedule and Wally's face dropped. Robin looked up to see his boyfriends smile fading. "Buuuuuuut, I guess I could skip patrols for one day, push training to the morning and be free from 6?" Robin concluded.

"Yes!" Wally exclaimed, relieved that he would get to go on a date with Robin after all. "I can plan something later, I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay" Robin replied "So" He grabbed Wally's hand and walked him towards the door. "Let's tell the team about, us" Robin went red.

"Want me to tell them? You look nervous" Wally said, pulling Robin a little bit closer.

"Ohthankgodyes" Robin said as he breathed out heavily and returned to his normal colour.

"Come on then!" Wally said happily as they walked into the living room. Everyone was watching the a movie and they hadn't heard them come in.

"Uhh, guys?" Robin said shakily.

The 4 teens turned to face Robin and Wally. "Yes" Aqualad said.

"I've... We've got something to tell you" Wally told them.

"Come on, spit it out were missing the best part of the movie!" Artemis said in an annoyed voice.

"Me and Robin, we're..." Wally paused.

"You're what Wally?" Megan asked.

"We're together"

A/N - That's Chapter 5! Really hoped you liked it! Not as much happened as in the other chapters but I still hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the team's reactions, and everything that happens, gossip spreads, some angst, gonna be good so don't miss! Subscribe to me and the story so you don't miss a thing!

P.S. So, if you remember in the last chapter I asked for you to tell me what fetishes/turn-ons you wanted Wally and Robin to have, I got one pm, ONE, saying "It would be cool if Wally wanted to be dominated because he is normally cocky" I thought it sounded good so I touched on it earlier. Anyhow, I still want to know what you think about Robin, leave your ideas in a review or pm me, I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading. Bye!


	6. Confessions

Hello there! This is chapter 6 of "Act On Your Feelings"! In this chapter you'll see the Team's reactions to Wally and Robin's news and how one team member copes that our favourite Speedster is taken... Read and review. Favourite and follow. Enjoy!

Angst for a certain team-member...

Pairing: Robin/Kid Flash or Dick/Wally

"Me and Robin, we're..." Wally paused.

"You're what Wally?" Megan asked.

"We're together"

No one replied. After a moment of silence Aqualad spoke "You are in a relationship I presume?"

"Yeah" Robin answered nervously, anxiously awaiting his friends' responses.

"In that case I am happy for you and I am sure the team reciprocate my feelings" Aqualad said, smiling at Wally and Robin. The two boys looked at each other happily and then looked to the rest of the team. Aqualad was smiling still, that's good, Megan looked, relieved, Superboy had a blank expression on his face and Artemis seemed shocked. As Wally made eye contact with her she spoke up.

"Aha, what?" She said moodily, glaring towards the boys.

"We're together" Wally said, more confidently this time. "A couple, a relationship, the Wal-train has left the station, Whoo-wh-" Wally was cut off.

"So, ha, wait a minute." Artemis started "You flirt with me and Megan to the point where most people would call it harassment, you continue even when its obvious that SHE has a boyfriend, but no, you then decide to date the kid whose been your best friend for years, cause THAT makes sense!" Artemis' voice slowly got louder until she shouted.

The team stared at her. "Artemis, are you o-" Aqualad started.

"Me? Oh yeeeaaaahh, I'm just fine, thanks for asking!" Artemis shouted back. Robin looked up to Wally, wanting him to say or do something but he didn't. Robin took a deep breath and spoke.

"Artemis?" He said quietly.

"Huh, yeah?" She replied sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" Robin spoke out confidently "Other people are happy, deal with it, just because right now you're in a mood doesn't mean we have to take it!" Wally looked down to Robin, a look of shock and pride on his face.

"Yeah, I'M the problem!" Artemis yelled as she stormed out of the room.

"I'll go and see if she's..." Megan trailed off as she flew after her friend.

"What have I done? Am I a problem?" Robin muttered as his confidence went and he reverted back to the boy he was.

"Nothing babe, no, you're no problem!" Wally said reassuringly, grasping Robins hand.

"But Artemis..." Robin replied.

"Leave her, she'll come round, always does" Wally answered, giving his boyfriends hand a squeeze.

"So" Robin started, his smile returning. "Whatcha watching?"

"Artemis!" Megan called out, searching for her friend.

"Just, don't bother, go away!" Artemis replied, sobbing quietly in a corner of her room.

"What's the matter?" Megan asked "Wally and Robin are happy, everyone is happy that they're happy"

"Everyone?" Artemis said, tears streaming down her face "Y'sure?"

"Hello Megan! You like Wally!" She exclaimed, causing Artemis to sob more.

"He was so flirty! It was kinda annoying but, nice ya'know?" Artemis said "Maybe I'm crazy but I thought he liked me okay?"

"Artemis, don't be..." Megan started "Don't be so rash, he was just being nice"

"Oh, great." Artemis said bluntly, drying her eyes "I think I need some time alone, I'm going out"

"Where?" Megan added.

"Just, out, and then I'll come back with a clear head" Artemis finished.

"I'll tell the team" Megan said.

"When I'm gone" Artemis exclaimed "I can't face talking to, Wally, Robin, them and their, thing."

"Oh, okay" Megan murmured.

"Just say I'm getting, more arrows or something" Artemis asked.

"Alright" Megan answered gloomily as she left the room.

The movie had finished, an awful cliché of an ending faded to black and the Team, minus Megan and Artemis, got up. They all moved into the kitchen and Megan drifted in. "Artemiswenttogetarrows" she said hurriedly as she passed them and went to her room. Robin looked at his gauntlet, his patrol was long-gone, he hoped Batman wouldn't mind much.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in, see you all tomorrow!" Wally said as he began walking towards his room. Pausing to give Robin a peck on the cheek, making him blush.

"Why is he going to his room?" Superboy asked loudly "Its only-" Superboy looked at his watch and trailed off.

"He must want to be up extremely early tomorrow" Aqualad replied.

"Oh" Superboy answered.

Wally entered his room and locked the door, he made his way to his laptop in the corner and got it started, opened the internet and clicked in the search box "first date" he typed in and hit enter. His results were dried fruit and teen girl fashion advice. He moved to the next page, and the next, and the next. After 40 minutes of going through results he gave up. He found dress ideas, how to treat girls, acne advice and what not to eat. Nothing for two guys' first date though.

"Wally" said a voice through the door.

"Who's that?" Wally asked, and, despite the early time he yawned.

"It's Robin"

Wally quickly closed his laptop and opened the door. "Hey babe" Wally said to Robin as he entered the room.

"Hey, I wanted to stay here all night but, Batman calls, I did miss a session..." Robin replied.

"Yeah, I understand, you go, try and have fun? Bats is a bit of a stiff though" Wally joked.

"Ha, yeah, so, see you tomorrow afternoon" Robin said.

"Okay, see ya' Rob" Wally replied as Robin left the room. Wally shut the door and opened his laptop. "Okay, date, date, date" Wally said to himself, trying to think of something. "Date, date, food? Food." Wally nodded and he decided they'd get food. He searched for a place to eat and after 10 minutes of scrolling and clicking he found a little restaurant, it was just outside the city, near the cliffs and it looked like a nice place. He looked at their times, menus and details and got a table for two at 7pm. Wally smiled to himself, that was that done. He'd sort the rest out tomorrow he thought. Wally closed his laptop and went to his bed. He stripped to boxers and climbed in. Yeah, he was going to bed hours earlier than usual, but he had had quite the day.

A/N

Yeah, there's Chapter 6! Took a little longer than I thought, I wrote it but hated it so I started again, hope that was a good move... Artemis, love her as a character, not bashing, but it just fits, you'll see ;) This chapter kinda focused on Wally, next one is mostly Robin, well, ALL Robin nearly, he'll be back in Gotham with the Bat. News seems to travel fast, especially when the Cave has cameras and those cameras are watched in the BatCave...

Anyway, you've got something to look forward to haven't you! As always I love reviews but I have been getting a lot of PM lately, not that I don't like PM but I prefer it if you give me a review, size doesn't matter in this case! So, yeah, next chapter should be up in a week or so, writing a one-shot at the moment so that may slow me down a little. Thanks for reading, you're the best! Adam.


	7. Robin's Day

Hello guys! As promised here is the next chapter! I'm sorry if its slow or anything, gotta get going again sooo yeah, sorry. This chapter will obviously have Batman in and a little Alfred, there's only really one or two plot points in here but the rest had to exist to get from A to B, make sense? No? Oh. By the way, I've not written in a while so this probably won't be as good as my other stuff but give me a little time and I'll be back on top! Anyhow, enjoy!

Rating: Well, the story is M but this chapter is like not even T

Pairing: Robin/Kid Flash or Dick/Wally mentions of Batman/? If you like?

"See you tomorrow afternoon" Robin said.

"Okay, see ya' Rob" Wally replied as Robin left the room. He walked down the hallway to the garage door and went in and found his cycle. He quickly pulled on his helmet and mounted the bike, pressed the button to open the door, and sped off in the direction of Gotham City.

He pulled into Wayne Manor's garage half an hour later and greeted Alfred with a smile. Robin removed his helmet, locked up his bike and entered the house through a hidden door. He walked into the hallway and over to a clock, he pulled the pendulums and a door opened leading to a lift. Robin got in and went down, through the floor and into the BatCave. "You were, where?" Said an unseen voice.

"I was with the Team we-" Robin began.

"It was a rhetorical question, I know exactly where you've been, and what you've been doing" the voice replied. Batman walked round the corner and stared at Robin.

"What do you-" Robin started, to be cut off again.

"You and Kid Flash, could have mentioned it before your announcement" Batman said.

"What about us?" Robin asked awkwardly.

"There are cameras in the Mountain you know" Batman replied quickly. He pressed a button on his wrist and a large screen lit up, it showed a recording of him and Wally talking to the team earlier.

"Oh" Robin said quietly. "Yeah, we're a couple...l" Robin waited for a reply, for a few seconds there was nothing.

"You didn't think it appropriate to inform me?" He asked.

"We've only been going out since this morning" Robin replied.

"Yes and since then you've been late for training, walked out of training and skipped two patrols to be with your..." Batman paused "...Boyfriend" his voice was raising slightly now. "If he causes you to lag behind then it won't continue. I will speak to him tomorrow. Go." Batman ushered him away and walked back round the corner. Robin left the Cave and made his way back up to the house. He went straight up to his room to change and then he'd go and eat.

Robin got to his room and pulled off his suit, dumping it in a heap. He tugged on some loose pants and a vest and put on his robe with a stylised "R" on the lapel, he got his phone and sat on the bed. He went onto his phone to text Wally. "*Bats know we r 2gether + want 2 tlk 2 u 2morro*" Robin entered Wally's number and pressed send, a beep letting him know it was done. After waiting a minute he concluded that Wally was sleeping. Robin left his mobile on the bed and went down to eat.

Robin sat alone in the kitchen eating toast. Alfred was nowhere to be found and he wasn't much of a cook so toast it was.

He thought about Wally, and what Batman might do about their relationship. He was worried about what might happen.

Robin finished his burnt toast and returned to his room where he went to sleep instantly.

Robin woke up at 5am and rolled out of bed, dragging on a clean suit in one motion and leaving the room, he showered in minutes and brushed his teeth before going back into his room. Wally had replied to his text.

"*What? Why? Ill c u 12 the cave with Bats x*"

Robin read the text and replied.

"*U shuld cum here b4 then to see Bats xx*"

Robin hit send and left his room and went down to the BatCave to train. He spent an hour on the bars, half an hour with the weights and another half hour in the gym. After another shower Robin went up to breakfast, a buffet style mound of food awaited on the long table. He took forever eating and it was 8am before he read Wally's text.

"*k I'll b there 11 c u l8r xxx*"

"So, he'll be here at 11 to see Batman, to talk about us" Robin said to himself. "Don't screw it up".

"* c u there xxxx *" Robin sent the message and left his room once more. He went to the training room and hooked up a punching bag. Robin got into position and threw a flurry of punches at the bag, it swinging wildly each time. He thought about what Batman was going to say, would he stop them being together? Would he take him off the team?

He stopped his onslaught on the hanging sack and walked over to the bench, sitting down to catch his breath. "What if he never let's me see Wally again A tear slowly made its way down Robin's cheek as he walked away from the gym area.

"Are you okay Master Dick?" Alfred asked as he passed him in the hallway.

"Urm, I'm just a bit, no... I'm really not okay" Robin blurted out, on the brink of crying.

"Ahh, Master Wayne did mention your predicament" replied Alfred, sounding concerned.

"Predicament? He's going to tell Wally to stay away from me, probably threaten anyone who says anything and never let me see him again, yeah, quite a predicament!" Robin shouted angrily.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions that quickly Dick, I've known Master Wayne since he himself was a boy and I don't think he'll react to this specific relationship type as you would expect" Alfred muttered knowingly as he continued his journey down the hallway.

"What do you..." the Boy Wonder started but he trailed off as the Butler walked on. Robin made his way to his room, stripped to boxers and a vest and lay on his bed. "Wally won't be here for..." He looked at the clock, it was already 9am "...2 hours, I need to rest..." He said as he leaned back and fell asleep as soon as he touched the pillow.

He awoke to a text from Wally"*I'm outside xxxxx*" and saw that it was already 11, he dragged on his robe and ran down to the large oak front doors to allow Wally in. Robin opened the doors and a blur sped in, once the blur became Wally again the door swung shut and Bruce Wayne appeared next to the doorway.

"Wally" he said sternly "please come into the living room and Dick, could you give us some privacy?

"Oh...kay" Wally said and made his way into the large room, looking back at Robin.

"Why do I have to..." Robin started.

"Dick, please" Bruce asked in his most fatherly tone and as asked Robin walked up the stairs and to his room. Bruce turned to Wally "So" he said "You want to date my son"

A/N There we go, that wasn't too difficult! Hope you liked it, it'll be better soon, promise! Anywho, follow, favourite and please review? Right now reviews are just, like, amazing. If anyone didn't get Alfred's little line, re-read it and you might see a little hint to how and why Bats is going to react how he is. See if you can guess? Yeah, so in the next chapter Bats (Bruce, whatever) is going to talk to Wally, and when that's done Artemis is going to talk to Robin, its probably obvious what's going to happen there. Thanks for everything. Adam.


End file.
